Father and Daughter Moments
by lil mizz bella
Summary: Co authored wiv lil miz alice / just some father and daughter moments with Edward and Nessie. we thought there were less in BD so here r our stories. enjoy nd plz review xxx
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy?"

It was midnight. I was sat in our little cottage beside the fire reading a book. Bella was hanging around the house with Emmett, challenging him to matches. Me and Nessie had made our way back to the house. The bottom step creaked as Renesmee stood on it. I closed my book and turned around to get a better look at my 6 year old daughter. She didn't look like a six year old. She looked 13. The growing was slowing down.

"Nessie? I thought you was asleep?" I asked my daughter. She walked towards me in her nighties.

"I couldn't sleep," she said. She sat down beside me on the couch and snuggled up to me. I put my arm around her.

"Why?"

"I was thinking...about you and mom. How did you two become one? How did mom survive? How was i born? How?" She asked. I shook my head slighly chuckling quietly. My little curious girl.

"Are you refering to the fact that i'm a vampire and she was a human?" She nodded.

"Weren't you drawn to mom's blood? How did you overcome your thirst? How did you not kill her?"

"Well, i ... don't really know. I planned to. I ran away for sometime. I couldn't stay around Bella. Her blood was overpowering. But when she was almost killed by Tyler's van and i saved her i realised that i loved her and that i didn't have what it took to kill her. She found out what i was soon from Jacob before he became a werewolf himself. He thought they were just myths that his father believed in."

"Jake?"

"Yes," I said, nodding my head," We became one. You know the story about us after that." Nessie nodded.

"You and momma told me last month," she said. We were quiet for a bit. I listened to her heart.

"You're heart beats in a similar way to your mother's heart when she was human,"i said. Nessie looked up at me. She smiled. She looked sort of smug.

"Well, i am her daughter," she said.

"Too right, you are. You know your momma's going to beat me when she comes back. You're suppposed to be asleep,"i said, laughing. She snuggled closer and i sang the same song i sung for her whilst we waited for her mother to come around. Nessie fell asleep in a minute. I heard the door open. Bella walked in.

"Thought she was supposed to be asleep?"

"She is. She was curious about us," i answered. Bella smiled and sat down on the other side of Nessie. My perfect family.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N PLEASE READ!!**

**Nessie has now stopped growing. She is 9 years of age but she is stuck in a 14 year old's body. I thought she would be 14 forever because it's younger than Bella and Edward and at the age of 14 you're not a child, you're a teenager. I saw Nahuel like a 14/15 year old boy so i thought Nessie would be like that too. I also thought she would be 14 because they say that she would stop aging at the age of 7 and double that is 14 so yeah. On with the story. **

**Edward's POV**

"Edward?"

"Mmmm."

"Could you go wake Nessie up, it's her first day of school?"

"Yeah of course but why can't you go?"

"Because i need to make Nessie's breakfast." It was an hour after the sun had risen. Bella and I were in our room, laying in each other's arms. We were able to continue living in Forks thanks to Charlie keeping quiet. I got up and walked towards the door. I stopped when i heard a musical gigle coming from my wife behind me.

"What's so funny?" i asked turning my torso towards her.

"You might want to get some clothes on. I don't think Nessie would like to see her father like that," she said, still giggling. I smirked. I had nothing on. I walked into our unusually large closet, curtesy of our sister, Alice. I pulled on some combats and walked into our daughter's room. My other angel. She was sleeping soundlessly on her bed. So beautiful. Half me and half Bella. Half human and half vampire. Forever frozen in a 14 year old's body at the age of nine just like me but frozen in a 17 year old's body at the age of 114. I walked to Nessie's side. I shook her softly.

"Nessie, baby wake up,"i said. She stirred in her sleep but didn't get up.

"Nessie, honey," i shook her a bit more. She squinted her eys and opened them. She looked around her room - we had it redecorated last month, white with pale red and black accesories - and layed her eys on me.

"Daddy?"

"Good Morning baby. It's your first day of school, wakey wakey," i said. I turned around and headed towards the door. Nessie held my hand. Something was bothering her that made me turn around. She sat up in bed, her curls bouncing on her shoulders. _Daddy, i'm scared. _She thought. I sat down next to her.

"What are you scared of?" i asked her. Even though i could herar what she was trying to say, she still spoke out loud.

"Of going to high school. What if i can't fit in? What if they don't like me? What if i do something wrong? What if -" she said but i cut her off. I couldn't have her stressing like this.

"Nessie, stop. You have nothing to be worried about. Of course, You'll fit in. Of course, they'll like you and there's no way you'll hurt anyone of them. Nothing will go wrong," i reassured her. Her expression did not change. _I might hurt someone. _She thought. I sighed.

"No, you won't. I know that you will not be able to harm anyone because you're just too nice," i said.She put her hand on my face. She didn't need to do this to me but it still felt good to have her warm hand on my face. Inside her mind she saw herself standing amongst real humans laughing with them and blending in.

"That is what will happen," i said. She smiled. Her thoughts relaxed. I smiled too. I gave her a kiss on the forhead and got up to leave. Something made me turn around again. _What's with the shirtless thing. _She thought of. I smirked.

"Be grateful. I was about to walk in here with nothing on. Thank your stars your mother stopped me before that happened," i said, laughing at the expression on my daughters face.

"Ugh, daddy. I _so _did not want that mental image in my head," she said but nothing crossed her mind,"beside it's not like i didn't know what momma and you were up to last night. The noises were incredible." She smirked a evil little grin. _You so owe me Uncle Emmett. _Emmett was so going to get it from Bella. He couldn't taunt us about our sex life so he put our daughter on it. I pretended to gasp.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! I do not want to hear you thinking or talking about this ever again," i said. Her face puckered at once. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. She started laughing too.

"Get dressed, baby," I said, still laughing as i walked out of her door.

"You too," She called.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! omhj i loved all of ur reveiws. thankx. i had sum ideas cropping up in the reviews nd i was lyk "gee thankx soo much" i loved them. Im gonna try to do them all but of course i cant do thm all at the sme tym soo plz be patient. So this chapter is dedicated to Countess Alice Cullen. thankx soo much for the kewl idea. **

**oh nd plz check out my other story "**story of a beauty"

**luv u all **

**Nessie's POV **

"Momma, i'm sorta scared," I said. After all, i was scared and i wasn't afraid to admit it. My momma was playing with my hair. I was sat next to her knees. Daddy was sat next to her trying not to say anything. It was my first date with Jake tonight. I'm old enough to go out with him. Finally. I'm still frozen in a 14 year old's body and i am 14 years old. It was ridiculous to wait for so long. I first realised my feeling for Jake almost two years ago but Jake and, to no suprise, my father said to momma that i had to wait until i'm at a mature age. 11 was no age to be dating according to my beloved daddy. He sat there with what felt like to me a permanent scowl on his face. I'm so sure that the scowl hasn't moved form his face since last night when Jake asked me out for the first time.

I looked past my momma and tried to catch my daddy's eye. He refused to look at me. I guess i can see where i get my stubborness from. My momma caught me trying to catch my dad's eye.

"Er i'm going to go hunting with Alice. I promised i would go with her and Rose," she said. To no doubt there was a knock on the door and in walks in my Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose. Aunt Alice must have seen momma's decision. Momma got up and i got up too. I gave both my aunt's a kiss on the cheeks.

"Good luck with the mongrel," Aunt Rose said. I chuckled. Aunt Alice looked me up and down and smiled.

"She's inherited her Aunt's taste in clothes. Atleast you haven't gone after your mother in fashion," Aunt Alice said with a glare towards my momma. I looked at what momma was wearing. Plain dark denim skinny jeans and a plain black top. Atleast it wasn't silk. Silk was never the best thing to go hunting in. I looked towards my daddy. He was still looking somewhere else. I knew he was listening to my thoughts but here was nothing i could do about that. Aunt Alice, Momma and Aunt Rose filled out of the door. It was just me and daddy now.

"Daddy?" i said walking up to where he was sat on the couch. I sat down in front of him.

"Will you escort me to my date with Jake?" i asked with as much sugar i could put in my voice as i could. He breathed out through his nose.

"I don't want you to go," he whispered. He closed his eyes. My throat caught.

"I'm not going anywhere, daddy," i whispered.

"Not physically. But mentally you are going away from me," he said, opening his eyes. The light cold tore a hole in my heart. I didn't want my dad hurting over me.

"I'll always be here with you. Where I belong." He sat foreward and held my hands in front of us.

"Do you know what the worst thing for a father to watch is?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Watching their little girl grow up. It seemed like yesterday to me when your mother gave birth to you. It seemed like yesterday when i held you for he first time ever and said your name. It seemed like yesterday you said your first word and started to talk," he said. I smiled.

"Well, daddy. You are a vampire and you ... i mean ... we do have pretty good memories," i said, trying to joke around. He smiled.

"Daddy. I will always be _your _little girl. You're mine and i'm yours and no one can take that away from me or you. No matter how much someone else loves us. We will always be father and daughter. No matter what relationship we have to pretend we have to toher people, we'll always remain father and daughter. Even if i'm off with jake tonight, i'll be thinking about what book you're going to read with me tonight when i get home," i said. He smiled widely.

"Just promise me one thing," he said.

"What?"

"Don't do anything stupid with jake tonight. It's just your first date. NOT your first kiss. you got that?"

"Yes daddy, i got that," i said. i laughed. Daddy joined in with me. He got up pulling me along with him.

"I do recall you asking me to be your escort for this evening," he said in a british accent. I laughed once.

"I am so sure i did," i said in the same accent. He held out his arm. I took it.

"Oh wait one minute, father. I have to sort out my dress," i said. Daddy stepped away from me and gave me one long look.

"I believe you look perfect my darling daughter. Shall we?" he said. He was also still speaking in the same accent.

"yes, shall we?" i said. We walked out of the house and down to my grandfather's house.

"Father, are you going to be driving us?

"Why yes, my daughter. I will," he answered. We both walked into the Cullen's residence. Grandpa and Grandma were both sitting together on the love seat talking to ... Jake. I heard Grandma saying things like : " make sure you're sitting up straight all the time," and things like "hold the chair out for her when you get there." I burst out laughing. They all looked up at us. Esme whispered to Jake. Jake got up on his feet. He smiled. I looked up at my daddy. He was glaring at Jake. I cleared my throat.

"Father," i warned him.

"I'm sorry darling daughter. I forgot myself,"he said, looking away from Jake.

"It's alright Father. I understand." I noticed Grandma, Grandpa and Jake staring us in a wierd way. Upstairs i heard the deep chuckle from my Uncle Emmett and a quiet musical chuckle coming from my Uncle Jasper. I cleared my throat at the same time as my daddy. We both looked at each other and started laughing.

"Erm ... we were messing around," my father explained to everyone. They started laughing. I let go of my daddy and walked to Jake. He bent his head and gave me a soft peck on my cheek. My dad cleared his throat from behind us. I turned aroound and raised my eyebrow. _You promised. _I thought. He walked up to us.

"Sorry," he whispered to me. Then he spoke louder.

"Come on Jacob. I'm dropping you off but you're bringing her back. No later than ..." My daddy said but was cut off by Jake.

"Ten. I know," he said. We all laughed. Jake walked out of the door with me and my daddy behind him arm in arm. I watched Jake walk. He had a gorgeous ...

"Renesmee," my daddy warned.

"Sorry, daddy," i said and looked down.

**haha i loved the ending. I hope i did justice. please review. Thankx so much**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's POV

"Daddy, can we play baseball?" I looked down and saw my 14 year old daughter looking up at me. Me, Bella, Nessie, Esme and Carlisle were sitting around doing nothing. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice had gone shopping. There was a must-go-see sale that Rose and Alice had to go to. Jasper and Emmett had no other choice but to tag along.

"Sure. If anyone else is up to it," I answered my daughter. I looked around the room.

"I'll be the referee," Esme said.

"Are we going to play here or in the clearing?" Carlisle asked.

"The clearing," I and Nessie said at the same time. We both liked a bit running space.

"Okay then. Let's go," Bella said, pulling me and Nessie up from the couch.

"So, what are the teams?" Bella asked Esme.

"Bella, Edward and Carlisle, Nessie," Esme said. I grinned at Bella. Esme would never split us up. Carlisle didn't look bothered but Nessie glared at us.

"No fair! Grandma! How come daddy and momma get to be together?" Nessie demanded. Esme frowned. She didn't like the fact that she upset her only grandchild.

"Okay Nessie, honey. You can go with your momma," Esme amended.

"But then we're girls against boys," Nessie whined. Esme's frown deepened.

"Okay, Me and Bella in one team and Edward and Nessie in the other," Carlisle said. Nessie smiled. I shrugged. If I didn't get to be with one angel then at least I get t be with the other. I walked to stand next to Nessie. She wrapped her arms around my waist and looked at her momma and grandpa. Carlisle and Bella and their arms around the other's shoulder. They had their eyes narrowed at us. I smiled but then narrowed my eyes too.

_Let' do this, daddy. _Nessie thought.

"Bring it," I said.

"Game on," Bella said. Esme came between us with a whistle in her hand.

"Now I want a nice and clean game," she said.

_Not with Edward here. _She added mentally.

"Mom!" I said looking aghast. Esme grimaced.

"Sorry, honey. Couldn't help it," she said.

"Okay, daddy. We can do this. It's just momma and grandpa," Nessie said. I laughed.

"We can hear you," Bella called. Nessie grabbed her baseball bat.

"Wait, Nessie," I called. I pulled something out of my back pocket placed it on her head. It was the baseball cap i made Bella wear when she plaed baseball with us for the first time.

"Oh, so now i'm being replaced by my own daughter," Bella said. Carlisle took the ballers pitch. Nessie walked up to the batters pitch. She popped a bubble of gum, hit the insides of her feet and smacked the base with her bat. I laughed. My girl was a natural at this.

"Go easy on me, Grandpa," Nessie said. Carlisle couldn't resist that. _Awww, would you look at that. i cannot say but i cannot say yes either. I cannot disappoint both my daughter and granddaughter. _Carlisle's thoughts were confused. I chuckled.

"Just throw the ball, carlisle," i said.

"Okay. Try ball!" Carlisle threw the ball. Nessie swung the bat and ... _thwack. _It flew across the field. The girl had my skills.

"Great job, Nessie!" I called. She turned around to look at me and smiled blowing another bubble. I had to hand it to her. She was a natural. Bella came back with the ball in her hand. She was frowning slightly. Ever since Bella had become a vampire she couldn't stand losing. When she saw the smile on Nessie's face she composed herself. Nothing was worse than upsetting our daughter.

"Real game!" Esme called. Carlisle threw the ball, Nessie swung again and ... _thwack. _Bella ran after the ball. Nessie ran around the bases. It was as though she had sprouted some wings. It was coming close. Nessie was almost there and so was Bella. I looked at Bella. She nodded and slowed down a tiny bit. Nessie jumped over the home base and and twirled around. She lept into my waiting arms.

"Yes! I did it!" she yelled. I looked over Nessie's shoulders. They were all smiling.

"Edward, You're up to bat," Bella said. I swung the bat onto my shoulders. I winked at Bella. She smiled. Esme caught me.

"Edward! No dazzling the other team members," she said. I f Bella could have blushed she would have. Nessie was giggling and Carlisle was trying very hard to keep the smirk off his face.

"But mom, i can't help it. Bella just looks so beautiful," i whined. Esme gave me a stern look but she couldn't help smilling.

"daddy, stop fratranizing with the enemy," Nessie yelled. I laughed. Carlisle threw the ball again and ... _thwack. _Oh Oh! We were so caught up in keeping Nessie happy we forgot about thunder. Oh well. I ran around the bases in less than a minute. I came and gave Nessie a high five.

"daddy, go easy on Momma and Grandpa," nessie said to me when it was our turn to field. I nodded. I was just about to throw the ball when i realised something.  
"Nessie!" i called. Nessie turned and skipped back to me. I gave her the ball.

"I could run a lot faster than you," i said, winking at her. Nessie's mouth formed an O. She looked confused. _daddy, are you planning anything? 'cause if you are ... i don't get it. _She thought.

"You're still half human, baby."

"Right, i get it now," she said. She turned to face her momma.

"hey batter, batter, batter hey batter batter batter, sway!" i yelled at Bella. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Grow up Edward! you're a father of a 14 year old and she isn't behaving like a 9 year old," Bella said. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You've been spending way to much time with your sister," Carlisle said. I gasped. Bah! That's not good. Nessie threw the ball and ... _thwack. _Both my angels were naturals. I ran after the ball. I threw the ball back to Nessie but Bella was already at home base. She stuck her tongue out at me. I pretended to look aghast. I heard a group of people in the trees nearby.

"What's wrong with spending time with me?" Alice asked coming if front of us. Behind her was Rose, Emmet and Jasper.

"Me and Jasper will go with Bella and Carlise," she added. Rose and Emmett joined us. Nessie ran up to her aunt and gave her kiss. She then placed her hand on both Emmett's and Rose's cheek. She "showed" them that she wanted us to win. Emmett punched me on my shoulders.

"Give your girl what she wants," Emmett said. I punched him back.

"You too," i said and the game continued.

"Okay so adding up your points and taking away the incredible amount of fouls the winners are ..." Esme said, when it was pretty dark. _Oh Nessie is going to be so happy_. She thought. I smirked.

"Nessie, Edward, Rose and Emmett's team!" Nessie squeled and gave me a long hug. Bella huged Nessie too.

"This has got to be the best baseball game ever! It's better than playing with humans!" Nessie yelled. Rose groaned. She was looking in a compact mirror.

"Look at my hair," she said. She pulled Emmett cap off and put it on her head. Me and Nessie looked at each other. _Ready? _nessie asked me through her thoughts. I nodded.

"whats that? a hat. crazy funky junky hat. overslept, hair unsightly, try to look like kierra knightly. we've been there, we've done that, we see right through your funky hat" We both chanted. Rose huffed whilst everyone laughed. Bella rolled her eys at us. We couldn't help it. We both loved our _Disney Channel_.

"daddy! Hannah Montana's on!" nessie yelled.

"No way!" Emmett yelled charging pas us. We all stared after him for a split second and then burst out laughing.

"Race you home!" Nessie yelled running away into the trees. I gave her a couple of minutes head start and then ran after my daughter.


End file.
